The present invention relates generally to motors, and more particularly to a planar motor system.
Planar motors are used in a variety of commercial and industrial applications. For example, planar motors are used to control the position of substrates in lithographic projection systems, since a planar motor has the desirable combination of fine resolution for positioning control and large translation distances to accommodate a wide range of substrate shapes and sizes. Compact, light-weight, and efficient drive systems for planar motors are advantageous.